halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan 112
Hello. I'm Lordofmonsterisland. I noticed you were kinda new, so I thought I'd introduce myself. But I noticed you had an article named Spartan Joshua-029 and people were giving you a hard time about it since there's another Spartan with the exact same name. Here's a suggestion: push the move button at the top of that page and then change the name of it. Doesn't matter what you change it to as long as it isn't already taken. See ya. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:33, 24 September 2007 (UTC) I would like a link,ive searched,looked in spartan and human categories and there are no other O29s.nvm i see what you mean O29 is canon,ill change immediatly -Spartan 112 reporting Re-Uploading pics Dear Spartan 112, Please stop changing the name of certain Halo Fanon pics then re-uploading them. It takes up space and they are not needed. Please check to see if the same picture already exists before you upload them. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:23, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Very sorry,i will make sure this will not happen again~Spartan 112 About your Elites; please remove the -ee suffix if they are Separatists. It signifies that they are a part of the Covenant military. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:50, 24 October 2007 (UTC) k ill just put a (ee) since they were originally part of the covenant SPARTAN-G112 I find that if I just leave it at the article's talk page nothing will get done, until the following reasons are fixed, your article, SPARTAN-G112, is up for deletion: #The book (Halo: Ghosts of Onyx) clearly states that Kelly, Fred, Chief mendez, Doctor Halsly, Team Katana, and Team Saber were the only ones to enter the Micro Dyson Sphere at Onyx. #On top of that, your character could not have been part of Team Katana, as it is already stated which five members make up the team, which too was stated in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. Until those following reasons are made right, your article may be deleted. Please fix them ASAP. PS. if you reply to this message on your talk page, I will ignore it as I dislike having to constantly check your talk page for a reply. Message me at my talk page. If you need any help with anything, or to reply to this message. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:16, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Ok.....No need to get angry about it. I am sure that if you try a little you can have a lot of fun in making an article that is canon friendly. As for me, I do not have the power to delete an article so ya might wanna talk to one of the admins about that. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:37, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Halo: GO You're onboard, buddy. Read the rules on the project page before posting. Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 03:27, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Can I? I was wondering, can I write an article which uses Energy Blades? Thanks, Spartan 501 18:00, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Templates... I see that you're trying to delete some of the articles. I corrected one of them... To use the delete template, use the one below: If you want some help or information, give me a wave... Leaving? Are you leaving? D: Your SPARTAN-IVs Right now, i'm rearranging Red Platoon, the unit of your IV's, into a 'mobile' platoon. Basically, some are double trained to operate Warthogs so, when the occassion arises, some of them operate Warthogs. At the moment, i need two of your squad members, preferably any but the leader, to be doubled trained for driving Warthogs (though one of them will drive Charlie team and the other will drive a warthog that houses the 'remnants' of two other teams that can't fit into warthogs. Necros Stuff 1. Its fine, he'd just be a bit of a old fogey. 2. Plasma rifles are still in use, though these are used more like SMGs or rifle carbines with a new weapon, the M203 DEICWS being a middile ground between the covenant carbine and plasma rifle. 3. Elite battledress hasn't changed much, though i'm planning on writing up articles on the various special regiments and their colourings. 4. What about my previous message about your spartans? Image Stuff Thanks for the help!SpartanSeries2 14:50, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Need to ask you something Hi you probably dont know me but I was wondering if I could include your SPARTAN,133, in my own article. My SPARTAN,035, also uses HAYABUSA Armour and I was wondering if I could say they both tested it. Message me back. Peace Out. 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 09:34, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Go on ahead Yeah sure go ahead 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 20:50, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Confirming Deletion On the page Penance of Flame, you declare that all of the articles below are to be deleted so others can use the titles. However, upon review, I found that Ushran St'romee and Auhze Mahunee are both well-written articles, and that Oskhna St'romee and Pepep still had some info left. Thus, I wanted to make sure, before I deleted these article, that you did wish for the articles to be deleted. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:54, 13 June 2008 (UTC) RKD Involvment I saw your SPARTAN-133 article, and that he was involved in Project: HAYABUSA. I've been trying to figure out how to incorperate a character of my own in it too, and i was wondering; Mind helping me out, and possibly crossing the two of 'em over? Speedy responce and/or advice is appreciated. Someone is getting beaten for this mess up But a couple of people got missed out from my recent circular. Necros ship Just so you know, the USR Eye of the Beholder (a ship you took) is a Watchman-class Gunboat, not a Retribution-class Battlecruiser. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 20:57, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I Saw I saw it coming, he originally had a normal Spartan Tag until he was taken for project MASO, the ONI Section he was taken to was section 327, and thats why his tag is 327. PS:I am going to take the Canon Friendliness off. ''E.M' Machina resistance Do you want to help the Machina resistance.Eaite'Oodat 15:29, 13 September 2008 (UTC) http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Machina_Resistance_help look here.Eaite'Oodat 15:59, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Ushran 'Sojam I have made an Edit to your Article, Ushran 'Sojam, regarding his Ascetic Rank. I've linked it to my Article Sangheili Ascetic Corps. I hope this doesn't bother you.--Baracuss 22:03, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Leturn's Protest Apparently, I was not allowed to say anything when you deleted my entry... Apparently, you think it violated rules... and APPARENTLY, you didn't even bother to listen to my rebutle. Now, that didn't seem very fair. I have done nothing to warrent this and I want to hear some sort of reasons behind this action you have taken in order to deal with this professionally as possible. ---Leturn_CoS Thank You but I have no clue how to do that (lol). Could you possibly preform this task for me?--Baracuss 23:58, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Vespera Invite Eye of the Beholder Its supposed to be a battlecruiser, not a watchman class, fix that for me pwease :D RE:RE: Battle of Vespera He's not above an Ultra. He's actually below. I put 'commander' but he's actually about level with, say, Zuka 'Zammee, than, Rtas 'Vadum. He can COMMAND special ops troops, but he is no longer a 'Master' level officer. Yay for demoting one's self, and a lack of decent starship command! EDIT: Sorry bout the lack of signing... Anyways, Jente 'Trohim is a special operations COMMANDER, not Master >.< Your AScetic outranks him <.< Chimeraman2 00:27, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Vespera & Fleet of Divine Destiny business Sure, your ship can be a part of the fleet. Good luck in Vespera, BTW. Angel54 16:18, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Photo Service Yeah the help would be nice for those certain shots e.g to people with E.O.D Add me on XBL. GT: Stocky33 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 20:49, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Reveille! SPARTAN-B019 Just came across him while sorting out IVs. Just a little fix with him, as CO of Crimson squad, he'd be sergeant ranked, and due to his position of CO, he wouldn't be XO, especially since IVs aren't used as XOs, as they are seen as far too inexperienced. Sorry No Agnotos in the RP, sorry.Eaite'Oodat 21:18, 7 October 2008 (UTC) For info on the Torians go to their page, and use what ever name souds good but Torians name are easy just make it sound alien like.Eaite'Oodat 23:03, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Melee Weapons Sure. Bastogne Yes, thank you for joining. The RP should be starting soon, depending on when we have enough players, or I just decide to start : P DeltaTeamCurt 06:26, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Xbox 360 I'm sorry to hear about your 360 letting you down, I hope you can get it fixed as it will be great to work wih you on my photo service. Peace 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 12:08, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Bastogne Sorry to ask, but in the interests of keeping Bastogne a quality RP, it would be much appreciated if you could provide a sample of your writing ability. DeltaTeamCurt 20:32, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Reveille RP Not to rush you or anything, but you should start thinking about characters that you're going to use in Reveille. Eaite and I have decided to start the RP on 1st November, so be ready. Another note, I'm kinda sad that you weren't allowed the Agnostos in Reveille, I would have loved to see them in action. I'll see with Eaite if you can use them in any of the RP's sequels (we're planning a trilogy of RPs). Cheers, No No, the -ee suffix is an outdated method used by the Covenant, and not by the new Imperium -- I would actually prefer you use a less biblical name, as the Imperium of the Sangheili Empire no longer partakes in the worshipping of the Forerunner as Gods, and has no actual current religion -- Well, all you really need to do for a Covenant style name for a ship is to come up with a name that means something, and then make the words a little more complex and sophisticated. For instance, the Justified Archon merely means a "Lawful leader". If you are still having trouble, I can come up with a name myself for you if you should like -- Change please Please change your pic on your page Type-90 Plasma Squad Weapon,as it is used on my article already. If you have any specific reason t use this pic,plase tell me why on my usertalk page. Thank you,and have a nice day.